


It's My Turn To Care For You Now

by DancerChronicles



Series: A World Of Perfection [1]
Category: Charlotte (Anime)
Genre: AU, Disabled Character, Hospitals, M/M, Mild Gore, Paralysis, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerChronicles/pseuds/DancerChronicles
Summary: An AU where Kumagami survives while protecting Tomori however he has sustained potentially life changing injuries from it. Shunsuke decides to care for Kumagami to the best of his ability in return for both feeling responsible for it and to express his gratitude for all the years Kumagami cared for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As the canon ending for Charlotte was so sad, I decided to write an AU ending where everybody is eventually safe and happy. Cause dang it these kids deserved to be happy.

Kumagami opened his eyes, hearing the sounds of hospital monitors. He couldn’t quite remember what happened, everything was a blur. He remembered being captured and he remembered Tomori being there with him. But that was all, everything else was just a mist of colour and pain. He tried to move himself into a sitting position but his body wouldn’t move, he couldn’t feel his legs. “What…is..this?” He croaked, throat feeling dry.

He heard a slight gasp and a face appeared in his line of vision. “K-Kumagami? Are you awake?!” His best friend Shunsuke asked, his face was so concerned. “Shunsuke…Why can’t I move my body?” Kumagami asked, trying once more to sit up and look at his friend properly. Shunsuke gently placed a hand on his chest. “Don’t try to move, you damaged your spine during the collapse. T-the doctors don’t know if you will be able to walk again.” Shunsuke replied.

The two males were silent for a while Shunsuke moved his hand from Kumagami’s chest, finding his hand and clasping it gently. “Is Tomori okay?” Kumagami asked. Shunsuke smiled gently. “She’s fine, she’s back in school in fact. Yu was there as well. Those kidnappers, they hurt him badly and he accidentally triggered collapse in the process. That’s why you got hurt. It wasn’t his fault however, although the poor kid is certainly blaming himself for it.” Shunsuke said. “As long as they’re safe then I am glad for that…” Kumagami replied. Shunsuke closed his eyes, his expression seemed sad.

“Kumagami…” He said quietly. “Hmm?” Kumagami responded. “I-I’m so glad that you survived. I was so scared that I would lose you, that I wouldn’t get to say thank you for saving me so many times. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t survived, I-I really thought that you died.” He said, tears were falling down his cheeks. Kumagami suddenly remembered being in the rubble with Shunsuke kneeling next to him, the other male begging him to stay while crying. He lifted his hand up to touch Shunsuke’s face.

“Hey…Don’t cry…” He said gently, Shunsuke nuzzled against Kumagami’s palm. “B-but it was all my fault.” Shunsuke sobbed. “Hey listen to me Shunsuke, it was absolutely not your fault at all. It was the fault of the people who captured me. You have no reason to blame yourself, I hold no resentment towards you. I could never resent you, I-I love you Shunsuke.” Kumagami said stroking his friend’s cheek. Shunsuke blushed and smiled. “I love you too…” He said shyly, Kumagami brought Shunsuke’s head down against his own gently. They both closed their eyes in a moment of bliss.

“You look tired Shunsuke, have you slept at all since I’ve been in hospital?” Kumagami asked worriedly. Shunsuke smiled. “Uh yeah, I’ve slept plenty.” He said hurriedly, brushing it off. “Hmm okay.” Kumagami replied. The door opened and Shichino came in with two cups of coffee, as he saw Kumagami was awake he took two steps back. “Holy shit…” He said, putting the coffee cups down and hurrying out of the room. Kumagami and Shunsuke both blinked in surprise before beginning to laugh. 

A few minutes later Shichino returned with a doctor and Medoki and Maedomari in tow, the doctor checked Kumagami over as Medoki cried in relief. It was a miracle that this came to be, one minute everyone thought Kumagami had died and the next it turned out that he was still alive. The doctor told Kumagami that he was very lucky to be alive. After a while it was time for everyone to leave, Shunsuke planned to stay with him but the doctor told him not to. “You haven’t left his side for a minute, or slept. You need to rest. Kumagami-kun will be okay.” She said reassuringly. Shunsuke nodded his head.

“Is that true Shunsuke?” Kumagami asked. “You told me you had slept. Now I’m not sure that I believe you, did you sleep or not Shunsuke Otosaka?” He continued in his best disciplinary voice, Shunsuke blushed ashamedly. “N-no I didn’t sleep…” He said quietly. Kumagami smiled and touched his best friend’s hair. “Then go and get some sleep. I really will be fine. You need to rest, you can come see me again tomorrow.” He said gently. Shunsuke nodded and let Shichino guide him out of the hospital room. Kumagami closed his eyes, resting once more.

When Kumagami woke up, it was the next morning and he once again was not alone. Yu and Nao were there smiling with relief, he noticed with a start that Yu was missing an eye and was hit with a feeling of guilt. “Hey.” He said to them and their smiles grew wider. “Hey.” They both replied. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” He asked the two younger teens. “I-I wanted to come here to thank you for saving my life, if you hadn’t shielded me then I would no longer be here. But I am ever so glad that you survived. So thank you Kumagami-san, ever so much.” Nao spoke first, tears noticeably in her eyes. Kumagami smiled and petted her head. “That’s quite alright, you don’t have to thank me. I am glad that you are unhurt.” He replied.

“Um Kumagami-san…” Yu spoke in a quiet voice, his remaining eye trained to the floor. “Yes?” Kumagami answered. “I-I’m, I’m s-sorry! I’m so sorry, this is all my damn fault! If it hadn’t been for my stupid collapse power you wouldn’t be in this condition right now! You almost died because of my selfish ass! I’m such a horrible person, I’m-…” His words broke off as his hair glowed blue. “Hey, calm down!” Kumagami reached out and grabbed Yu’s hand in an attempt to prevent his collapse. “It isn’t your fault, not at all. You were backed in a corner, and there was nothing to be done about it. But I am alive okay? I’m still alive.” He said calmly.

Yu seemed to finally settle at his words as he took a deep breath, and the glow faded. “You feeling okay now?” Kumagami asked, Yu nodded. “S-sorry.” He replied. Kumagami chuckled. “You Otosaka’s and your habit of always feeling guilty! You and Shunsuke really are alike in that sense you know? I only hope Ayumi-chan has been spared of that trait. Not that it’s a bad thing, it just shows how sincerely kind you are. You have nothing to blame yourself for, none of you do. The blame lies with those people who captured me and Tomori, they will likely face punishment for what they did.” Kumagami said darkly. 

The hospital door opened and Shichino and Shunsuke burst in. “What’s going on there are cracks all over in the corridor outside!” Shichino exclaimed. “It’s okay it’s all under control now.” Kumagami said. Shunsuke sighed with relief. He patted Shichino’s shoulder. “Shichino here was completely freaking out all the way down the corridor, it was quite a ruckus!” He said in a teasing tone. Shichino grunted in response and crossed his arms. Shunsuke laughed and he made his way to Kumagami’s bedside. “How are you feeling?” He asked Kumagami. “I’m feeling rested, did you get enough sleep?” He asked the other male. “Always the worrier, I slept great.” Shunsuke replied, stretching his arms.

“Big brother there is something I want to tell you. Would you come outside with me for a minute?.” Yu asked, guiding his older brother outside of Kumagami’s hospital room. “What is it Yu?” Shunsuke said in a concerned voice as Yu closed the door. “I want you to listen to what I have to say, I have decided that I am going to go travel around the world and plunder all the abilities of every wielder, that way nobody has to be in danger anymore.” Yu answered. 

“That’s too dangerous, don’t do it.” Shunsuke answered firmly. “But you said so yourself in the waiting room while Kumagami was in the operating theater right? These acts of kidnapping and violence to the syndicate are only going to get worse from hereon, it’s a miracle that both Kumagami and Tomori even survived. I have to do this, I don’t want Kumagami’s act of selflessness to be in vain. And I don’t want anymore lives to be at risk either.” Yu said.

“You could say the same thing for me! Damn it, damn it! He’s always saved me so much simply by being by my side, but my act of carelessness caused him to almost lose his life! I should be the one sacrificing everything for him!” Shunsuke shouted, tears streaming down his face. “I am still going to go.” Yu said touching his brother’s shoulder. Shunsuke stopped crying and looked up in Yu’s direction. “Yu?” He asked confusedly. “Big brother you have sacrificed so much already just for the sake of me and Ayumi, and you did so without question. I have always lived my life as a selfish person, never thinking of anyone else. Please allow me to do this for everyone’s sake.” Yu said. Shunsuke sighed and nodded. “Okay, you can go.” He said resignedly. Yu smiled. “Thank you big brother.” The two siblings went back into the hospital room.

After plundering the abilities of the syndicate members and his friends, Yu set off on his journey to plunder all of the abilities of the world. While he was off doing that Shunsuke remained at Kumagami’s side and took care of him as much as he could. Whenever Kumagami questioned it, Shunsuke always replied with the same thing; “because you have always helped me, it’s my turn to care for you now.” After he said that Kumagami would always nod and allow Shunsuke to continue with his care for him.

The months went by and Kumagami started to improve. He began to see a physiotherapist regularly and was gradually starting to walk small steps. Shunsuke was always there the whole time to support him and encourage him, but it wasn’t always easy. Kumagami would get frustrated and impatient at times, but Shunsuke always seemed to take it in his stride. However sometimes Kumagami would hear Shunsuke crying. Whether it was out of guilt or empathy Kumagami couldn’t tell but he would always do his best to comfort the other male.

One day they were in Shunsuke’s room Kumagami was in his wheelchair and Shunsuke was sitting on the bed, Shunsuke hadn’t heard from Yu for a long time since his phone seemed to cut off and plans were being made to go out and find him. Kumagami could tell that Shunsuke was very stressed out and worried about his brother, and so he quietly ran his fingers through Shunsuke’s hair and held his hand comfortingly, not a word was spoken between them.

After a while Kumagami finally spoke. “Hey Shunsuke?” He said quietly. “Yes?” Shunsuke replied. “Do you ever wish we could just start over somewhere different? Where we don’t have the responsibility of the syndicate and we can just be two young people in love?” He asked. Shunsuke blushed. “Of course I do.” He replied. “I was thinking, after all this is over and Yu is found. Maybe we can just be free to be us, and be normal for once. If we could do that then… Um…” He trailed off blushing furiously. “Then what?” Shunsuke persisted. “I-if we could do that then would you want to go to a place where we could g-get married?” He stuttered, face almost as red as a tomato. Shunsuke let out a little gasp. 

“D-do you really mean that?” He asked tears welling up in his eyes. “Of course I mean that, you’re the only one I’ve ever wanted to be with. The only person I really want to fight for in this shitty world, you are my heart and my anchor and there is nothing that I would want more than to go far away with you and be married to you.” Kumagami replied, and Shunsuke began to cry. “Yes!” He exclaimed launching himself fully into the other mans arms, crying tears of pure joy and happiness. 

After that it was time to go and find Yu. It was a long journey but he was eventually found safely, however it was clear that he was in a bad way. Over time his physical health somewhat improved, but his memories were gone. One day in summer the syndicate, Yu and his school friends and Ayumi went outside to take a picture. Kumagami no longer required his wheelchair but he was on crutches, Yu however was using a wheelchair now. 

“We make a right pair don’t we?” Kumagami joked to Yu, the other boy chuckling quietly. “I’m so glad that I can have a picture with the whole of my family together.” Shunsuke said sentimentally. “Ugh this sentimental shit makes me sick.” Shichino replied, as Maedomari nudged him. They all grouped together to take the picture. Kumagami realized that it was moments like this that made him so glad he survived. He took Shunsuke’s hand in his and smiled as the other boy looked up at him smiling in return, at last there was peace in their lives…


	2. Time has brought your heart to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU epilogue, Shunsuke and Kumagami are finally living the lives that they deserved after everything happened with Kumagami’s capture, Shunsuke can still not quite believe that it’s real even after all this time…

Shunsuke sat up upon awaking, the birdsong from outside informed him that the sun had risen. He could hear Kumagami softly snore next to him, and a gentle smile formed on his features. It wasn’t often that Kumagami slept in later than he did, but he knew that his husband had gone to bed a lot later than he did that night. His husband… it still felt like a dream to him that they were married, that they were finally living the life they always wanted to live.

It still felt like only yesterday that they were working hard to save all of the children who were inflicted with abilities, such a short time ago that they were all existing on borrowed time and couldn’t afford to make any serious mistakes. It still haunted Shunsuke to this day, everything he had gone through. Being in that research facility, losing his vision, leaving his brother and sister and almost losing Kumagami.

Kumagami had almost fully recovered from that incident, though there were still days where he was in a lot of pain. Those days tore Shunsuke up inside the most, knowing that there wasn’t anything he could do to ease his love’s pain. There was still the lingering feeling of guilt from it all, that it was his lack of judgement that caused Kumagami to go through this. But his husband wouldn’t hear of it, if he caught wind of any sign that Shunsuke was feeling guilty he would scold him. “Stop feeling guilty Shun, my pain is not for you to bear alone.” He would tell him.

Shunsuke was so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice that Kumagami had woken up until he felt arms wrap around him from behind. A startled gasp escaped Shunsuke, before a soft smile spread across his face. “Good morning Pooh.” Shunsuke said affection clear in his voice. “Morning Shun, what are you thinking about?” Kumagami asked him, there was a hint of concern in his voice. “Just about how amazing you are.” Shunsuke said with a giggle, as Kumagami laughed in return.

“No I’m not amazing, you’re the amazing one.” Kumagami murmured, his husband smiled gently and rested a hand on his own. “But you are, if it wasn’t for you I would never have been able to achieve my goal. You were always there when I needed someone to talk to, you always cheered me on. You are amazing Kumagami that’s why I-” Shunsuke trailed off with a blush. “That’s why I married you…” He finished before he leaned into Kumagami.

Kumagami smiled in response and held him tighter. “Funnily enough, that’s why I married you too. Well that and the fact that I’m in love with you… But I feel like you already knew that.” He said wryly, as Shunsuke laughed once more. “i would be worried if you didn’t.” Shunsuke responded in a teasing tone. The two of them fell silent, just basking in each other’s warmth, treasuring being close to one another. They would get to do this with each other every day for the rest of their lives, there was no way they could have ever foreseen an ending such as this. But neither one of them would have it any other way…

“Pooh?” 

“Yes Shunsuke?”

“I’m glad I married you…”

“…I’m glad I married you too. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in this short series, just a little fluffy epilogue to the original fic because I still have feels for this ship and just wanted them both to be happy ;;.


End file.
